Four Little Words
by BarracudaHeart
Summary: Russia is temporarily blinded following a botched prank from America, who is now feeling guilty. America confides to England that he may like a certain northern nation, but his guilt is hurting him. America/Russia, beware fluff.


**This was a story I wrote in seven hours whilst staying up on New Years. It is heavily inspired by the MLP fanfic "A Sight For Really Sore Eyes" by PatRoison on Deviantart. Beware the fluff.**

* * *

><p>England knew that from the very beginning of America's existance, the former colony was a veteran prankster. He knew every trick in the book, even the super secret hard-to-master-in-one-lifetime pranks. Itching powder was nothing to the nation, he could use that stuff in his sleep. He had his methods of setting certain jokes in certain spots for certain people, and even kept a list of who he was going to prank, and who he hadn't pranked yet. Some would recieve little practical jokes, and others would recieve a hooey-load of a tasty prank. America did however have certain boundaries as to who he pranked. For there were some who he would not prank for various reasons. He wouldn't prank Japan, because he had done it once, and it failed. He wouldn't prank Liechtenstein because she was younger and seemed to be very shy, and America didn't want to come across as a bully (plus her creepy as heck brother never lost sight of her). He usually refrained from doing anything to Italy, because the poor guy freaked easily. Prussia was all too wise for America's pranks, and often pranked him instead.<p>

Another nation that America had newly set off limits to was Russia. But he never actually gave a reason. The cheeky nation was usually all too eager to prank his former adversaries, like Cuba and the exploding cigars, Mexico with the rubber corn stalks, or England and the tabasco spiked tea. But Russia, he vowed to never target. Everyone had always assumed that America would no doubt be eager to pull a slick one on the northern nation, but he seemed to refrain from it _completely_. Most assumed that it was because Russia was a bit more sensitive to surprise or amusement at his expense, and would have reacted excessively to it, most likely. Some assumed that America was dared_ not_ to play jokes on him. But no, Alfred was doing this with his own free will. And he would never say why.

It was one day that America had finally convinced England into pulling a prank with him. The bushy browed Brit had initially refused, stating that stupid practical jokes were for overgrown children. It was only when America told him the target was China, that he finally agreed to join in. Now, England had nothing against China, but he just wanted to see how the ancient, excitable nation reacted to something like this. It might be pretty funny.

The trap that was set outside of China's house was not too elaborate, but seemed pretty nifty to England, who in America's words, was a "practical joke virgin". Before England could brag to America how he had once raided a woman's dresser in the days of his piracy, the younger nation was already ignoring him, hiding in the thick deep bushes while waiting for the Chinese man to pass by, and hit the trip wire well hidden in the dirt road. As America had measured carefully, when triggered, a pulled back tree branch would swing out and barely miss China's head. It would give the ebony haired nation a good scare, and he would most likely elicit a scream usually given from women, or even more so, little girls. And it was so carefully put together, America made sure that the triggered branch was high enough to not hurt Yao, but at least give a good breeze on the top of his head and a good scare. No pain in that.

England had gotten rather excited to see the prospect of a prank which he'd usually regard in disdain or pity, and was growing impatient waiting for China to actually walk down the road to feed his pandas or get mail or something.

America looked out at the distant booby trap, and asked, "Hey, Iggy, can I tell you something?"

England shrugged, and said, "Alright."

"Well, it's kind of secret, so you promise not to tell anyone else?"

England turned to glance at the other, and said, a bit concerned with the American's tone, "Of course I can, lad. And I won't tell anyone, trust me."

"Well, then you promise not to freak out over this or anything?"

"Well just tell me, and we'll see, alright?"

The blue eyed nation bit his lip, and excused, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Bollocks. There's something clearly upsetting you, and telling someone will make it better. Whatever it is, you'll be fine."

"Well, don't think I'm weird but-"

"You git, you deep-fry garbage and call it food; what could be any weirder?" teased the English man.

America cracked a smile, and finally said with flushed red cheeks, "Well, there's this nation that I like a lot, and-yeah..."

"Oh, I see? And what else?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come now, all you'll tell me is that you have a crush on...Ukraine?"

"No, Canada's got her."

"Hungary? She's married you know, that could cause problems."

"No, not Hungary."

"Liechtenstein is far too young..."

"It's not a girl, Iggy."

"...You like guys?"

"You could say that. But I'm not flaming homo like Poland, okay? And it's just this one guy..."

"Oh blimey, it isn't me is it?"

"Dude, dude, _dude_! No way! That's just creepy!"

"Well, okay, who is it then?"

"This is still secret?"

"Yes, now just tell me already, boy! Who do you have a crush on?"

America took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I have a crush on..."

America's secret was interrupted by the sound of a snapping rope, the whip of the branch swinging at a cracking speed through the air, and a...smack as it..._hit_ the target? Instead of a frightened girly scream from China, a deeper sounding scream of pain ripped through the air, causing both America and England to drop low to the ground cringing. As the scream came and went, it was then unearthily silent...until the sound of wailing emitted from where the prank took place.

England, worried that China might have gotten knocked down by the branch and was hurt, looked up, peering over the bushes. His green eyes widened in horrified realization.

* * *

><p>"Oh bollocks! We hit Russia instead! Darn it America, why weren't you paying attention?"<p>

"What?" shouted America shrilly, immediately leaping up. He looked, and sure enough, lay the giant nation on the ground, curled up into a ball, hands clamped over his eyes, as he cried in pain. America's blue eyes reflected horror, realizing that the branch had been tall enough to hit Russia in the face. And most likely, right in the eyes.

England was surprised at America's reaction, and carefully approached the scene.

"My God, Russia! Are you alright?"

"It hurts! It hurts! Ow! It hurts so much!" cried Russia, who at this moment, was about as intimidating as a young child.

Tears were streaming down the Russian's face, writhing in agony as he cried. And it was no surprise that he was in so much pain. As strong and sturdy a nation he was, the pain he was experiencing was akin to being whipped across the eyes by a rough leather belt if it had a strap of metal attatched to it.

_That wasn't meant to happen! Russia, you weren't supposed to be here! This was meant for China! I'm so sorry! ,_ thought America as he stood frozen over the injured Russia. England, who was used to seeing people, especially young children get injured, knelt down to Russia, and tried to take a look at his face. The large nation was definitely not a child, but sometimes he looked like one, innocent face, and smiling. Russia was still crying, hands on his face, tears still seeping through.

"Russia, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to move one of your hands."

"I-It hurts..."

Russia was still cringing, not complying. England sighed, and gently took one of the Russian's hands and lifted it away. His violet eyes were shut tight, but England could see that they were scratched. His chest froze a little when he could recognize red liquid sponged around the skin, smeared by tears to leave pink streaks on the pale face.

America jumped down next to England, looking worried, "W-what are we gonna do?"

England looked up and said, "I'll go up to China's door and get him, and you stay here with Russia, and try to calm him down. Be careful though. I think his eyes were scratched by the branch."

America swallowed, a lump rising in his throat as he looked down at the agonized nation in front of him. Just seeing Russia in so much pain made America want to start crying too. The lump in the throat became an uneasy sinking in the stomach when America took full notice of the blood. It wasn't that much to visualize, but for someone like America, any blood coming from an eye was bad news. He just hoped that China could help, since the guy knew stuff about medicine and things like that.

America then bit his lip, remembering that he was the one who was supposed to be watching the trap. If he had just kept his mouth shut, and prevented himself from being distracted, he could have warned Russia about the wire, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

England hurried back to the scene with China, who was carrying a medical kit.

China then asked, "Russia, can you get up?"

Russia, starting to quiet down, hiccuped and murmured, "D-da."

He slowly rose, shakily getting onto his knees, and China looped his arms under his armpits lifting him up to full height.

"Can you see, aru?"

"I-I don't know...it really hurts..."

China sighed, and said, "England help me get him into my house, so I can check his eyes. And America can come, aru."

America gave a murmur of agreement, and looked down at the ground. As the Chinese and British man led the blinded Russian towards the house, the usually upbeat American barely trailed along, dragging his feet on the ground.

* * *

><p>Arthur was granted permission from Yao to make a pot of tea with his pot and cups while the Chinese man treated Ivan. At least now, the British man could relax a minute from all the pandemonium that had occured. He took an extra cup to take to Alfred, who was sitting in the foyer, absolutely downcast. Which worried Arthur.<p>

"Would you like a cup, America?"

The American took it, but did not take a sip. He murmured, "I saw blood...Ivan's eyes were bleeding..."

Arthur stared at him, green eyes reflecting confusion. Alfred stared back at him, blue eyes large with worry.

"What if he's blind now, Iggy?"

"Let's not fear the worst quite yet. Let's see if China can help him first."

Alfred sighed, and lamented pitifully, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't been such an idiot, Ivan wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

"It's not your fault America, it was just an acci-"

"You told me earlier that I should have been paying attention..."

England was trying to think of something to say, when he saw America's flushed cheeks, the same as when he was about to tell England who his secret crush was. And the American seemed to be very concerned about Russia...

Arthur thought a moment, and asked blankly, "...Wait...you like Ivan? _Russia's_ your secret crush?"

The American paused, chewed his lip, then nodded slowly, "Yeah...I like him a lot...But there's no point in doing anything about it anymore. He's going to hate me if he goes blind..."

"Alfred..." started the Englishman, trying to be comforting. But before he could say anything, Yao returned to the foyer, and said, with a small smile, "Well, it looks like nothing too bad's happened to him. His eyes should heal fine within a few days, aru. He's going to need help washing them twice a day, so there's not a risk for infection, and he'll need to keep bandages over his eyes until tomorrow night. Then he should be alright, aru. You guys can go see him if you want."

As Arthur got up from his seat, he looked down at Alfred, whose eyes were filled with guilt, "Why don't you come along?"

Alfred shivered a little, eyes wet, and got up. He looked incredibly fearful to go see Ivan. Green eyes sympathetic, Arthur wrapped an arm around the American's shoulders, and led them both out of the room, to the living room where Ivan was sitting.

* * *

><p>The Russian seemed more relaxed now, face blank as he sat on the sofa, waiting for China to return. His eyes were wrapped by bandages, protecting them from further harm. They were still sore, but definitely nowhere near the pain from earlier. His face was still blotched red from crying, but he felt better. He couldn't see, but it was alright. This was almost relaxing.<p>

He heard footsteps coming into the room, and assumed it was China, "Yao?"

"Hello Russia. We just came to see how you were doing. Are you feeling alright now?", spoke a familiar voice.

"Oh, privet England. Da, I feel better. My eyes are still sore, but I'll be alright." Russia answered calmly.

"America came to visit you too." added England, who nudged the nervous nation forward.

"Oh, da?"

America finally cracked and whined at a mile a minute, "Damn it Russia, I'm sorry that stupid prank backfired and hurt you, it's all my fault! It was meant to freak the crap out of China, not pussy-whip you in the face, I swear!"

As China shouted, "What?" Russia tilted his face in the direction of the wailing voice, and smiled a little, "It's alright Fredka. I know it was an accident. It wasn't your fault I got hit. Besides, this is the funniest kind of prank, da?"

Well...not to America or England...

"Oh don't pull that crap! You definitely hate me now! I nearly blinded you, and after all the shit we've put each other through you'll see this as a sign of war!"

"Nyet, I do not hate you. It was simply a funny prank gone wrong, and it looks like I was the victim this time. It happens. I'll be fine in a few days. We've both been through worse, da?"

England pulled China aside, and quietly spoke, "Do you think it would be alright if we gave America the job of helping Russia until his eyes heal?"

"Hm? Why America, aru?"

"Well, the prank he set up, as you now know, was meant for you, but it hurt Russia, and now he feels guilty. Well, that, and another reason, but America made me promise not to te-"

"I already know, he likes Russia, aru. I can tell. And sure, he can do it, but he'll have to manage staying at Russia's home for a couple of days."

"Alright, that might make him feel better..." England went back over to America who sat next to Russia on the couch, still looking guilty, "China says that you're in charge of helping Russia until his eyes heal, America."

"What?" asked both Alfred and Ivan. Alfred sounded a little more panicked, while Ivan was simply curious, not being able to see anything.

"That means you'll need to stay around Russia's house, if that's alright with you Russia."

"Oh..da.." agreed the Russian quietly, the bandages hiding his pale pink cheeks which began to flush. America looked like he was about to leave the room, when England quietly took him by the shoulder and led him towards the doorway. America spoke softly to Russia as he went off, "It looks like I'm just gonna talk to England for a minute. I'll be back, Russia."

"Da." nodded the taller man.

"This is your chance to make it up to Russia." whispered England, when they were out of the room, "I've seen you take care of injured people, and sure, you suck, but this shouldn't be that big of a challenge for you. Plus it might be a bloody good time to fess up to the bloke already, before this crush eats you inside out."

America frowned, and said, "I don't deserve the right to tell him how I feel now, especially since I'm the bastard that got his eyes bandaged up. I'd never pull pranks again if I could go back in time and prevent this..."

England sighed at America's hopelessness, until he saw the blue eyed nation smile a little, "But I'm still gonna try to make it right. And maybe in the future I can tell Russia...So I guess I'd better go take him back to his house now, huh?"

England gave a snort as he stared at America's uncharacteristically sad face, "Lad, just be relieved that Russia can't see your face, and how pitiful you look right now. Cheer up already, the man doesn't hate you."

"A miracle in itself." commented America, who managed to turn the corners of his lips upward.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Russia was talking to himself quietly enough that nobody could hear. He was glad that his scarf muffled his words.

* * *

><p>The walk to Russia's home had not only been long, but also a little bit awkward, as the larger nation could not see, and had to be guided by America, whose arm was on his back, walking slowly so he could be careful. But America felt so nervous being so close to Russia like this. The words he wanted to say were itching to escape his lips, but they couldn't.<p>

By the time they reached Russia's home, it was about time for America to help Russia wash his eyes. He remembered what China had told him, how it would sting the first time, but after that, would not be too bad. Ivan lay down on the couch, as the American took a small bowl and put the eyewash solution into it. He then took a rag and soaked it in warm water in the sink. Before he washed out Ivan's eyes, he had to clean around his eyes so no foreign dirts or such got into them.

Alfred slowly undid the bandages around Ivan's eyes, fingers working fluidly. At one point, one of his fingers accidentally ran across the Russian's strangely warm cheek, eliciting a bit of a surprised noise from the larger nation. Alfred thought he had scared Ivan, and murmured, "Sorrysorrysorry..."

Ivan's eyes were still pretty red, and they looked weepy and glazed. Alfred gasped a little at how awful they looked, and could only imagine how painful it must have felt. Ivan could make out Alfred's blurry figure, and smiled apologetically at him, and said, "They look worse than they feel. They'll look better tomorrow once the swelling goes down, da?"

Alfred gently dabbed the wet washcloth around Ivan's eyes, leaving the skin around them moist, but soft. The warmth felt good on Ivan's face, especially since his eyes felt sore. Alfred got a small plastic to put some eyewash into, and filling it, warned Ivan, "China said this might sting the first time, so I'll be careful. If it hurts too much, let me know, 'kay?"

"Da." nodded Ivan, who tried to relax as Alfred lowered the cup down to pour the eyewash on. Both nations were secretly nervous about the fact that their faces were so close to each other, and both could feel each other's warm breath.

The medicine made contact with Russia's deep violet eye, stinging sharply. Russia winced, with a grunt of discomfort. America poured it gently once again, and this time Russia gave a small cry of pain which tugged at the other nation's heartstrings. He bit his lip trying his best not to get upset about it. Ivan gave a half hearted smile, "It's going to hurt wether you're gentle or not. It's not your fault, just keep pouring it, I'm fine."

Alfred still felt guilty, and continued to feel that tug in his chest as he finished washing out the other eye, and rewrapped Ivan's bandages. This eyewash was particularly difficult, as when Alfred cleaned the other eye, it caused the Russian to cry in pain once again, eyes watery with tears. Alfred felt near crying too. And as if Ivan could read minds, he smiled, and said, "Don't worry Fredka, I'm alright."

"Um...Ivan, you're talking to the lamp. I'm over here."

"Oh, da!" nodded Ivan, as he faced the other way. He was smiling a bit wider now, as usual.

"So...uh...it's like...evening. Do you want me to make you some dinner or something?"

"Nyet. I am not hungry. But thank you for the offer Fredka. I'd actually like to go to bed, I'm tired. It's up the stairs and to the right one door. Can you help me up there?"

"Oh sure thing... I'm tired too anyway." smiled America, as the Russian stood up, and allowed the younger man to take him by the arm, and guide him up the stairs. When he missed a step and fell forward with a shout of surprise, America nearly panicked, which caused Russia to start laughing. And hearing Russia laugh so lightheartedly, for a change, made America's chest feel a little bit warmer than usual.

"I can manage getting around my room on my own, da? The guest room is right across from here, but if you are cold, uh, my room is much warmer...da..."

"Oh ok...uh thanks." replied America, who looked aroundtrying to distract himself from blushing. He could see that the other rooms were empty, as they were no longer occupied by the Baltic countries or Russia's sisters.

He commented lightly, not realizing he was speaking out loud, "With the empty rooms here, it must get a little lonely..."

Russia turned at the sound of America's voice, and even though his eyes were unvisible, his voice and smile showed sadness, "Da. It does."

Seeing the bittersweet smile on Ivan's face, Alfred realized that he had said it out loud, and immediately regretted saying something like that,

And once again, the violet-eyed man sensed Alfred's guilt growing again, and reached his arm out, to try and pat the American's shoulder, even though Alfred was standing a foot away.

"Please stop feeling guilty Amerika, or I'll feel guilty." requested Russia genuinely. But this just made the American even guiltier. He couldn't win. America simply said with fabricated cheer, "Okay Ivan." and went into the guest room.

"Goodnight Fredka." spoke Ivan quietly, going into his room, using the wall to feel his way to his bed, pulling off his coat and shirt, leaving the undershirt, and kicking off his boots, curled under the blankets. He sighed as he murmured the unspoken words he wanted to say, knowing he could never say them to Alfred.

* * *

><p>Alfred had decided that if he ever wanted to get any sleep tonight, he'd opt to take a long cold shower. He had been to Ivan's house plenty of times, and knew that the Russian wouldn't mind if he used his bathroom.<p>

He was walking to the bathroom, and as he turned on the shower, he noticed that there were no clean towels in the bathroom. Didn't Ivan have a towel closet somewhere? Oh yeah, it was the door by his bedroom. Quietly, so he didn't disturb the injured nation, he went back down the hallway, silent footsteps were unheard. As Alfred passed Ivan's room however, he could hear the other nation saying something. Curious, Alfred decided to take a listen, wondering if the cold climated man was having a nightmare or sleep talking.

"Absolute bravery Ivan.", cursed Ivan to himself, then swearing in Russian, continued speaking, "You've gone through wars, battles, and have had guns held to your head, but you can't even say four simple words,da?"

America raised an eyebrow, wondering why on earth Russia was talking to himself, and what he meant by 'four simple words'.

"Alfred is in your own house right now, and you can't even say, "I love you Alfred.", what kind of nation are you Ivan? Damn it, why are you such a coward when it comes to things like this."

Alfred nearly gave a shout of surprise, but was able to stay silent as a pin. His heart nearly hit against his ribcage from the shock. Ivan loved him? He just wanted to go jump on the bed and scream with joy in Ivan's ear, but he refrained from that, so he could hear what Ivan had to say next, because he clearly wasn't done.

"...It wouldn't have done anything anyway. In the end, it's always the Cold War. Amerika still thinks I'm an evil commie, da? He'd never believe I love him. He deserves better than me. He deserves someone who's more free spirited. I could tell him, but he'd never look at me again."

America felt great sympathy for Russia's troubling thoughts, and felt even more heart-sore when he heard Russia spite himself in saying, "Amerika's just helping you because he's guilty, Russia. He could never love a _freak_ like you."

_You're not a freak Ivan._, thought Alfred, heart beating quickly, resisting the urge to cry, _And it's you who deserves better. You deserve to be loved. You've been through a whole ton of shit, and you're still standing tall and keeping a smile on your face. You care about people. I fucking love you Ivan, and I want to make you happy._

* * *

><p>America quietly backed away from the room, and went back into the guest room, shutting the door quietly enough so Russia wouldn't hear him. He took out his cell phone and called England.<p>

"America it's three o'clock in the bloody morning, what do you want?"

"Iggy! You know how I told you about Russia?"

"What? Did you finally tell him?"

"No, but I just heard him talking to himself, and he likes me too!"

England smiled a little, "Then there's nothing to stop you two from being together...well except for Belarus. She'll most likely give you the 'you hurt my brother and you die' spiel, but you'd learn to ignore it. That and I'll warn him that if he tries anything funny, he'll be cursed to shrink three feet. But anyway,why don't you go tell him?"

"I'd want to, but the words kind of refuse to leave. It's almost like a cliff diver superglued to the rock. It wants to go, but it can't."

"You'll figure it out soon enough, I'm sure. There are some other ways to say it, sometimes, not even speaking it."

"Thanks Iggy. I just know there isn't really a downside when I do tell him, since he loves me back."

"You must really care about him, huh? Even after all the rubbish you've put each other through?"

"I really do like him. And he needs to know it. I mean, sure the Cold War was a pretty nasty time for us, but I honestly think he was never a bad person, he was just doing what his bosses told him, and what he thought was right. Like he once told me, he never hated me, he was just jealous. He deserves to be happy."

England nodded, and said, "Well, thanks for telling me, now my bed is most likely cold. Good luck."

When he hung up, England mulled over what America said, and almost felt proud of his former colony for being so caring towards someone who usually didn't receive it. _Maybe I wasn't such a failure in raising you after all._

The next morning, America didn't know what to do about Russia quite yet, so he decided not to worry over it too much. He washed out the other nation's eyes after breakfast, this time, much less painful for Ivan, and put the bandages back on. The next time he washed his eyes, he'd do it before lunch, and after that, the bandages could stay off.

When Alfred cleaned Ivan's eyes, they looked bright and clear, like normal. So perhaps he didn't need the last wash. But the bandages could stay on for a while. Alfred never said this out loud, but he thought Ivan's eyes were absolutely beautiful. He liked it especially when the Russian was surprised, as the purple irises became spacial orbs twinkling with stars.

It was this image that gave Alfred an idea. He knew just how to let Ivan know how he felt.

"Okay Russia, I'm going to take off your bandages, but keep your eyes closed until I tell you, alright?" asked England.

"Da." nodded the Russian, who was sitting on a kitchen chair.

"And you'll open them slowly so they can adjust to the light better."

"I see, thank you comrade."

England slowly unraveled the bandages from Russia's face, the strips occasionally brushing against his white-blonde hair as they unwound. Finally, the last strip was gone, and Ivan's eyes were still closed.

Alfred nodded to Arthur, who said, "Okay, I think you can open them now."

As Ivan slowly opened his eyes, he looked straight in front of him, confusedly remarking, "_Chto_?".

But then his vision became clear, and his mouth opened slightly in surprise, and eyes wide in childlike awe, he saw Alfred sitting in a chair in front of him, holding a few sunflowers in one hand, and a note in the other. The note contained only four words in felt tip marker, but they were enough to make Ivan's heart leap with joy. Words that were easy to write, but not to say, Alfred had written, "_I love you too_."

When he was finally snapped out of his daze, Ivan smiled wide, and hugged the American tightly, almost swinging him in a circle. Alfred was just as giddy, taking in the hug with great joy. Arthur smiled, and left the two nations to be together.

When he returned later, both Ivan and Alfred, not Russia and America, were laying down in the grass together on Russia's front lawn, cuddled next to each other in the cool spring air. Both were happy, and Ivan's eyes had never looked brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>There was absolutely no pacing because it was made at 12AM and finished at 7AM. I was near dead. <strong>

**For those wondering, I'm not a big fan of USUK. I used to like it, but now I think England was more like a parental figure for America, not a potential boyfriend. So I think in the future years, he's more of the estranged old man dad you hang around with.**

**Chto- 'What' in Russian**

**Read and Review!**

**Special thanks to PatRoison.**


End file.
